Nuestro pasado
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: Ellos estaban casados desde hacia 6 años su hijo nació hace 7. Muchos dirían que se casaron por obligación, pero la realidad es otra, ahora su hijo se enterara de la verdad cuando Sakura regresa.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Familia**

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, los rayos del sol que se colaban por la cortina de la habitación le daba directo en el rostro. Tardo unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz, froto sus ojos con sus manos para luego dirigir su brazo hacia la persona que dormía a lado suyo. Se acomodó de tal forma que ambos cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente. Cada curva de ella le encantaba, a pesar de todos esos años casados, el no dejaba de sentirse como el primer día.

Besó su mejilla, causando que ella comenzara a moverse en la cama, volteo a ver a su esposo aun con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos, se podía apreciar una gran dulzura en aquellos aperlados orbes.

-buenos días, amor- saludo el oji-azul para luego plantar un suave beso en los labios de su esposa.

-buenos días, Naruto-kun- saludo ahora la mujer a su esposo.

Namikaze Naruto, un hombre de 25 años de cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel bronceada. Heredero de una de las más grandes e importantes empresas de todo Japón. Llevaba casado casi cinco años con una hermosa joven. Hinata Hyuga, la esposa de Naruto, una joven mujer de 24 años, de cabello negro-azulado, ojos de color perla blanquecino, y piel tan clara como la porcelana.

-¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ!- un pequeño grito se oyó en la habitación tras el azote de una puerta –ya despertaron- saludo el pequeño niño de seis años.

-buenos días, Hikaru-kun- saludo su madre.

-hola campeón- saludo su padre -¿dormiste bien?- el pequeño niño asintió repetidas veces con una gran sonrisa.

Hikaru Namikaze Hyuga, un pequeño niño a punto de cumplir 7 años, de cabello rojizo y ojos azules, además de un rostro idéntico al de su padre. Nació un año antes de que sus padres se casaran, pero aun así a él no le importaba.

-bien, yo voy a hacer el desayuno- aviso la joven madre mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-vamos Hinata- hablo el oji-azul mientras jalaba a su esposa de vuelta a la cama –quédate un rato con nosotros-

-sí, mamá- pidió el niño mientras se unía a la hazaña de su padre.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo con una gran sonrisa la peli-azul.

La familia comenzó a jugar en la cama de la habitación durante algunos minutos, hasta que llegó el momento de que todos fueran a realizar sus labores diarias.

Hinata estaba preparando el desayuno mientras su esposo y su hijo se preparaban para ir a sus respectivas prisiones. Naruto se preparaba para ir a su oficina en la compañía de su familia y Hikaru se alistaba para el horror de todo niño, la escuela.

-¡hora de desayunar!- aviso la oji-perla mientras oía los pasos apresurados por las escaleras de sus dos amores, porque eso eran, la razón de su vida.

-¡me encanta lo que cocinas, mamá!- grito el pequeño niño mientras comenzaba a devorar su desayuno.

-a mí también- dijo el rubio mientras comía a una velocidad sorprendente, igual que su hijo, no había duda que se parecía demasiado a él.

Después de unos momentos, Hinata se sentó con ellos en la mesa del comedor. La familia desayunaba alegremente, Hikaru y Naruto contaban muchas historias que sacaban una gran sonrisa en Hinata. Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar en algún momento, llego la hora de que los hombres de la casa salieran a sus respectivos "centros de tortura" como ellos las llamaba. Dejando a Hinata sola en su casa durante unos momentos, ya que ella también tenía que salir a trabajar en la compañía de su padre.

* * *

-¿por qué demonios acepte esto?- se preguntó el rubio mientras veía todo el papeleo que tenía que organizar –¡maldición, así jamás terminare!- estaba harto de su trabajo, si tan solo hubiera tenido un hermano él podría no estar en esa oficina tras ese escritorio durante horas, y podría estar mucho tiempo con su esposa e hijo, pero no, tenía que ser hijo único.

-señor…- la voz de su joven secretaria llamo su atención.

-vamos Moegi-san, tu sabes que odio que me digan "señor", además pronto seremos familia- la chica se sonrojo intensamente ante las palabras del rubio, ciertamente ella era la novia de su primo y ambos sabían que muy pronto dejaría de ser solo eso para convertirse en el nuevo miembro de la familia Namikaze.

-d-de acuerdo, Naruto-san… alguien vino a verlo-.

-¿se puede saber quién?- pregunto interesado.

-Uchiha-san- en el rostro del rubio apareció una gran sonrisa.

-dile al Teme que pase- pidió el rubio a lo que Moegi asintió.

Momentos después un joven apuesto de cabello oscuro y ojos negro intenso con un traje de empresario entro en la oficina.

-Hola, Dobe- saludo el azabache con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hola, Teme- saludo igualmente el rubio -¿a qué debo tu agradable visita?- pregunto con tono sarcástico.

En ese momento la sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke se borro.

-hay algo que tienes que saber…- Naruto lo vio confundido unos minutos –tiene que ver con Sakura- la mirada del rubio cambio de un segundo a otro a una seria.

-no quiero saber nada de ella- dijo en tono molesto.

-esto es algo de lo que tarde o temprano te enteraras-

-solo dilo y vete- respondió el rubio mientras le daba la vuelta a su silla hasta darle la espalda a su amigo y quedar viendo la gran ventana que había en su oficina.

Pudo oír como la silla se movía hacia atrás y los pasos del oji-negro alejarse, se detuvo un segundo y dio una gran bocanada de aire.

-ella volvió a Konoha- las manos de Naruto se apretaron –y según mis fuentes… viene por él- siguió su camino y salió de la oficina, dejando al rubio solo.

Aun veía a través de la ventana, su mirada permanecía igual de fría desde que Sasuke había mencionado a Sakura, sus manos permanecían sobre extremos de la silla y apretaba con fuerza.

-Sakura no puede volver por el… ella lo abandonó- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos unos momentos.

* * *

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y ella podía ir por su hijo, después de eso lo dejaría con su hermana Hanabi y lo hirió a buscar cuando saliera de trabajar, así era la rutina de todos los días.

-Hinata-chan- la voz de su mejor amiga la despertó de sus pensamientos –¿ya te vas?- pregunto la rubia a lo que ella asintió.

-voy a ir a buscar a Hikaru- en los ojos azules de Ino apareció un brillo de ternura.

-me encanta tu hijo, es tan lindo- dijo la chica mientras recordaba al pequeño niño de seis años -¿puedo ir contigo?- Hinata asintió y ambas salieron de la oficina rumbo a la escuela donde estudiaba el pequeño Hikaru.

* * *

-¿estás segura de esto?- pregunto el chico a su acompañante.

-claro que si- respondió la peli-rosa.

-¿y si Naruto se enoja?- pregunto algo preocupado el peli-negro.

-no tiene por qué enojarse- respondió despreocupada mientras veía la primaria frente a ella.

-pero, ¿y si…?- no pudo terminar, ya que el timbre que anunciaba la salida de la escuela había sonado y momentos después muchos niños salieron de la instalación.

-pero nada, Sai… yo tengo el mismo derecho de verlo tanto como Naruto, después de todo…- volteo hacia los niños y pudo localizar a un pequeño de cabello rojizo y rostro idéntico al nombrado, al verlo, en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa –también es mi hijo- termino de responder mientras comenzaba a avanzar al pequeño peli-rojo en la acera.

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? ¿les gusta? Bueno, aun no planteo bien todo, pero aquí está el primer capítulo de otra historia escrita por mí.**

**Pronto sabrán que ocurre, ¿Por qué Naruto odia tanto a Sakura? ¿Qué le hizo? Esas preguntas pronto se responderán y muchos sentimientos enterrados saldrán a flote así como el pasado de Hikaru-kun. Bueno, ya estoy comenzando a adelantarme a los hechos.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: encuentro**

-Hola- saludo la peli-rosa con una gran sonrisa al niño, quien la veía extrañado, pero luego de unos segundos sonrió.

-hola- saludo -¿se le ofrece algo, señorita?- pregunto.

-no me digas señorita, mi nombre es Sakura – aclaro la oji-verde.

-mucho gusto, Sakura-san. Mi nombre es Hikaru- se presentó inocentemente.

-Hikaru, bonito nombre- dijo con una gran sonrisa, dejando apreciar una hermosa y perfecta dentadura.

-igual el suyo, Sakura-san- respondió el niño sonriendo zorrunamente.

El acompañante de la peli-rosa se acercó y al verlo, Hikaru se asustó un poco.

-¿se le ofrece algo?- pregunto de nuevo.

-disculpa, ¿tú conoces a Naruto Namikaze?- pregunto Sakura, solo para cerciorarse que hablaba con el niño correcto, pero la verdad era en que su instinto le decía que él era.

-¿conocerlo? Es mi papá- dijo el niño.

**-**¿enserio?**-** pregunto fingiendo sorpresa –lo he estado buscando desde hace tiempo, he querido hablar con él, ¿podrías decirme dónde encontrarlo?- Hikaru estaba a punto de responder, de no ser porque algo o más bien alguien, lo llamo.

-¡Hikaru!- la voz preocupada de su madre lo hizo voltear a verla.

-¡mamá!- grito feliz el niño.

-¿mamá?- repitió algo nerviosa la oji-verde. Cuando Hinata se acercó a ellos, Hikaru corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

-mamá quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo el niño mientras jalaba a su madre hacia la joven pareja.

-tranquilo, Hikaru-kun- pidió su madre, la cual era seguida por Ino. Al llegar con la "nueva amiga" de su hijo se sorprendió de ver quien era.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Ino con un toque de frialdad en su voz.

-tiempo sin verte, Ino-puerca- saludo la peli-rosa con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Sakura-san? ¿Ino-chan? ¿Se conocen?- pregunto el pequeño niño.

-fuimos amigas… hace mucho tiempo- respondió igual de fría la rubia.

-mamá…- llamo el niño con una sonrisa, pero esta se borró al ver la inexpresiva mirada de su madre, ella nunca había tenido esa mirada.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ino- la voz del joven azabache llamo la atención de la rubia.

-¿Sai?- el joven asintió mientras daba una falsa sonrisa –tu… maldi…-

-¡Ino!- la voz de Hinata la interrumpió –recuerda que mi hijo está aquí- la rubia asintió –vamos a casa Hikaru-kun- dijo la peli-azul mientras fingía una sonrisa.

-está bien, mamá- Sakura sentía que le clavaban un cuchillo en el corazón cada vez que el peli-rojo le decía a Hinata "mamá".

-¿Por qué no te vas adelantado con Ino-chan?- el niño asintió mientras que tomaba de la mano a la oji-azul. Cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Hinata volteo a ver a Sakura.

-así que tú eres Sakura- dijo con indiferencia la peli-azul –aléjate de mi hijo- pidió mientras se daba la vuelta.

-¿tu hijo?- pregunto sarcástica, a lo que Hinata asintió.

-sí, es Mi hijo, mío y de Naruto-kun- respondió la Hyuga mientras reanudaba su camino.

-tu no me puedes decir lo que tengo que hacer, no tienes nada que ver en esto- reclamo la peli-rosa.

-te equivocas… soy la madre de Hikaru- termino para darse la vuelta dispuesta a alejarse.

-tú no eres nada de él, solo eres una impostora que se hace pasar por mí- recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de Hinata.

-jamás me haría pasar por ti, tu eres escoria que jamás mereció ser madre- respondió molesta y tras eso finalmente se fue, dejando la mejilla de Sakura muy adolorida.

-¿estás bien, amor?- pregunto el azabache.

-sí, estoy bien Sai- el azabache la acerco a su cuerpo y la besó con desesperación.

* * *

Oyó un incómodo silencio y vio la luz de la cocina encendida por lo que se dirigió hacia esta. Al entrar en ella se encontró con Hinata lavando los platos dándole la espalda, se acercó silenciosamente a ella y la abrazo por atrás, esperaba oír como su esposa daba un leve gritillo de sorpresa, pero no oyó nada, al ver su rostro se dio cuenta que su mirada estaba perdida en la nada.

-¿Hinata?- su voz la despertó haciendo que lo viera -¿estás bien?- pregunto algo preocupado, mas ella solo asintió.

-n-no te preocupes, Naruto-kun- respondió dando una falsa sonrisa, Naruto frunció el ceño, él sabía cuándo ella le mentía.

-sabes que odio que me mientas- dijo molesto.

Hinata volvió a ver la nada, aun recordaba lo que había pasado esa tarde y no sabía cómo lo tomaría Naruto, después de todo, cada vez que ella le preguntaba sobre Sakura, él se volvía alguien completamente diferente a quien era, y por eso trataban de no nombrarla, jamás.

-hoy… fui a buscar a Hikaru-kun y…- Naruto la veía fijamente, sabía que algo andaba mal, Hinata no se comportaba así normalmente –y… me encontré con… Sa-Sakura- por un momento Naruto iba a perder el control comenzaría a gritar que ella no tenía derecho, a tirar las cosas al suelo, pero Hinata no tenía la culpa de eso incluso debía agradecerle por estar con él, después de todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué quería?- pregunto con tono seco.

-no sé- respondió Hinata.

-mañana yo mismo iré a hablar con ella- dijo molesto –ella no tiene ningún derecho de acercarse a nuestro hijo después de lo que hizo- entrecerró la mirada, mientras apretaba sus manos.

Sakura no tenía nada que hacer en Konoha, ella y Sai se habían ido de sus vidas, de la suya y de su hijo, hacía mucho tiempo.

* * *

Estaba sentado fuera de la escuela de su hijo, esperando que Sakura llegara. No tuvo que esperar mucho, a los pocos minutos, un auto se estacionó frente a la escuela y de ella salió una emocionada Sakura, junto con un sonriente Sai.

Naruto entrecerró su mirada, ahí, frente a él, estaba la mujer que aborrecía con todo su ser la única mujer que jamás mereció ser madre, y menos de un maravilloso niño como Hikaru.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado, y avanzo a pasos veloces hacia donde estaba Sakura, quien, al notarlo, se borró la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con tono seco, como siempre solía tenerlo cuando hablaba de ella.

-vine a ver a mi hijo- le dijo seria.

-¿tu hijo?- la peli-rosa asintió –que yo recuerde, me dijiste que no querías nada con él, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto de nuevo.

-¿que parece que hago?, trato de recuperar a mi hijo- Naruto se sorprendió de esas palabras al igual que se sentía totalmente nefasto de aquella afirmación, definitivamente, Sakura Haruno estaba más perdida de la realidad de lo que creía.

* * *

**Aquí esta, lamento la demora, y trataré de que ya no ocurra.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


End file.
